ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Limited Souls
The Limited Souls is a Creation Voltion: Omniverse. Hypnosis When Ben is a running with a Rust Bucket III is Garage. "Hello!" Ben said. When walked and the Spellcaster appeared. "You are me, that because to sacrifice me." ??? said. He shot beam at Ben's back to falling into the DX Mark 10. When is Ben transformed. "Clockwork!" Ben transports into the Bellwood. "What the!" Ben said. EPIC THEME SONG! "You give me alone!" Ben said. "Well, well, well, you have to doing me is a way!" Spellcaster said. "I.. you can teleport back!" Ben said. "No." Spellcaster said. Spellcaster shots beam at Ben into the city. "Ow." Ben said. Ben causing and falls to detransformed. "What! You are timeline!" Ben said. In Gwen's House... "Hello?" Ben said. "That even is again..." Future Gwen said. "You have released." Future Perodua Alza Hybrid EX said. "You! Can E.V.O!?" Ben said. Ben transformed. "NRG!" Future Perodua Alza Hybrid EX attacks Ben into the pipe. Ben shot radioactive beam to towards Future Perodua Alza Hybrid EX but protecting by Future Gwen, when Spellcaster appeared and flew down. "No!" Ben said, he can Future Perodua Alza Hybrid EX. Future Perodua Alza Hybrid EX slashed Ben and turning with NRG's Containment Suit to once, is was NRG's True Form. "Finally! You pession." Ben said. Future Perodua Alza Hybrid EX punching Ben into a small box and detransformed. "You spell along." Spellcaster said. Meanwhile... "Taco! How you do this!" Azmuth said. "Impossible! Azmuth, you can to capture Rex and more!" Said the unnamed Galvan #45. "What the HFIL!?" Perodua Alza EX said. "Perodua Alza EX, tell you what, do something!" Azmuth said. "Only want to used Omega-1 Nanite!" Perodua Alza EX said. Perodua Alza EX years ago, when the Azmuth (Grey Matter's species). "That been idea! Rotom!" Perodua Alza EX said. Perodua Alza EX used the Omega-1 Nanite at the Perodua Alza EX evolved into Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form. "What the HFIL!?" Azmuth said. "That like Rotom?" Said the unnamed Galvan #100. "It said, do something!" Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form. Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form shocks Azmuth is falling by using Thunder Wave. "Ow!" Azmuth said and failling down. Back to the Bellwood... "Oh man!" Ben said. "Guys, Perodua Alza EX!" Azmuth said. "I not Perodua Alza EX, that is Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form!" When Perodua Alza EX called with Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form said. "I'm tell you can to defeat more, you he alone!" Spellcaster said. When open the portal, it was Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form and flew down. "Listen to me!" Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form said. Spellcaster shot beam at Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form, it like a did Ben. "Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form!" Ben screamed, and running with Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form arrive. "Ben, we used fusion dance!" Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form said. "Every not something, Spellcaster! I not Alzaion that realing with me, it dial! Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form!" Ben said. "Stop!" "Do something!" Ben screamed. Perodua Alza EX's Normal Form and Ben in the Fusion Dance into Perodua Alza EX's Limited Form. "What the HFIL!?" Spellcaster said. "I want to do alone!" Perodua Alza EX's Limited Form said. "Never!" Spellcaster said. Spellcaster shot a wind at Perodua Alza EX's Limited Form. Perodua Alza EX's Limited Form he shown transformed. "Heatblast!" Continued later...